


Little Pieces

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets, Poems and Drabbles around my favourite characters Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first tentative step into writing in English. I've no idea whether this works at all for native speakers, or does work at all. Please let me know what you think! I wrote this as a drabble, but it seems to be more of a poem. Whatever.  
> (Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall)  
> Published 2008

**Loneliness**

by Alcina vom Steinsberg

oOoOo

  
  
Loneliness  
  
-.-  
  
His eyes follow her,  
  
as she walks in the grounds,  
  
unreachable.  
  
Up in his his tower,  
  
his office;  
  
the one he never wanted.  
  
-.-  
  
Sadness  
  
-.-  
  
He leans his forehead against  
  
the icy pane, closes his eyes. Why?  
  
-.-  
  
Emptiness  
  
-.-  
  
He feels so cold,  
  
abandoned,  
  
empty.  
  
There's no way  
  
he can make her understand  
  
he has no right to even try,  
  
it's too dangerous.  
  
He chose this path, willingly,  
  
there was no other way.  
  
He touches his coat  
  
right over his heart  
  
as if he could feel its emptiness  
  
as if he could stop its aching  
  
with a simple touch.  
  
She could, though.


	2. Green and Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble-that-went-poem in English language. The style is rather experimental, I hope you like it! Many thanks to Lady Liadan for helping me with my weird translation into English.  
> (Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall)  
> Published 2009

**Green and Black**

by Alcina vom Steinsberg

 

oOoOo

**  
**

__

A gaze like fire. A gaze like ice.

Will fire melt ice? Will ice quench fire?

Green robes swish past black robes.

A sparkle on a spectacle lens, a glitter in an obsidian eye.

A feline hiss, a serpentine sizzle

Snake meets cat

A game?

Hands touch, reaching for the teapot

Green advances, Black retreats

Green pauses, Black stills

Side by side at the quidditch match

Black cheers first, but Green holds victory

Afterwards, a mutual drink

Was it rivalry or fun?

Late at night

Black makes his rounds

Green follows quietly,

whispers...

Morning sun sees them hand in hand.


	3. Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everybody likes Christmas cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This small vignette was written for a German fanfic advent calendar 2007. You'll find the original under "Momentaufnahmen".  
> Translating your own stuff isn't any easier than translating anybody else's, and I'm most grateful to therealsnape for her fast, much-needed and and excellent Beta work to make this readable. You are awesome!
> 
> (Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall)  
> Published 2010

**Advent**

by Alcina vom Steinsberg

oOoOo

 

His customary grim look firmly in place, Severus Snape entered the Great Hall and took his habitual seat. Ignoring his colleagues as usual, he reached for the teapot, placed strategically in front of his place, and poured himself a large mug of the steaming, fragrant beverage. While the delicious flavour improved his mood with the tiniest of steps, he pondered the iniquities of life, like every morning.

Having to earn his living as a teacher – accepted. Not what he would have chosen, but he could live with it. He could also – no, had to - live with the consequences of the blatantly wrong decision of his younger self, influencing his life until this very day. Not that he liked it, but there you are. Few enough opportunities existed for a Potions Master with such a dubious past, so he really was thankful for his teaching job, steady income and all. Children weren't his cup of tea, but at least he could vent his ill humour on them. And he wasn't too bad a teacher after all, not with so many good, no, make that excellent grades among his students...

But why, oh why was it beyond Dumbledore's intellectual and emotional capacity to realise the enormity of the ordeal for Severus, to be present at breakfast every morning, getting up at an unearthly hour and being forced to interact with the lesser of the human species?

A second cup of this most delicious brew gave him no more enlightenment than on all the previous days.

Wasn't Dumbledore said to be a wizard of extraordinary power of observation, who could read from the smallest of signs? Severus snorted and poured himself a third cup. These alleged powers didn't extend to his own sorry self, that much was clear.

His colleagues, at least, had learnt soon enough to leave him be until the mid-morning break. For their own sake, they even went out of their way for him and always made sure to have a pot with his favourite tea placed just in front of his seat. A service he really appreciated, though it was unthinkable of to say so that early, and when he was back to his less grumpy self, he forgot about it.

Days like this, though, were the height of intolerability. Severus poured himself another cup. Not as worse as Valentine's day, certainly, but coming close. As every year, this first Advent Sunday marked the beginning of the most atrocious time at the school.

All of Hogwarts was decked out in a garish décor of hysterical joyfulness, and everybody wore a silly smile and hummed some tacky melody or other. Every single hall and room was sparkling and glittering and had the tart smell of resin, and on every single table, candles were burning. RED candles. Pshaw!

His cup empty once again, he contemplated his teapot. Was another cup worth enduring the whole rigmarole for some additional five minutes?

His eyebrows rose indignantly when a hand appeared in his field of vision. A hand sticking out of a tartan sleeve.

She wouldn't dare, would she now? From HIS very own sacrosanct teapot?

Severus flared up, a nasty comment on the lips, meeting Minerva's glance. A very pinched glance in a surprisingly pale face.

"May I?" she asked miserably, glancing at his teapot.

Caught by surprise, Severus nodded and poured her a cup himself. What was wrong with the Deputy Headmistress? She always looked more or less stern, even at mealtime. He never had seen her like this before. His bad temper and resentment were forgotten.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Warily, she shook her head. "No. I have the Headache of Hell, and this ineffable Christmas clobber drives me crazy."

Severus was dumbfounded. Never in his life would he have believed that he wasn't the only one in dislike of Dumbledore's celebration and decoration mania... and McGonagall of all people! She who never could find any fault with His Garishness!

After another scrutinizing gaze, he fished something out of his pocket and pushed it in her hand.

"Here, take this."

She looked up, taken aback. "What's that?"

"A strong headache potion. Not for regular use, but fast and efficient. Five drops in your tea."

She complied gratefully and, after having drained her cup, gave a relieved sigh.

"Amazing, it's just gone. Thank you, Severus."

The tiniest of smiles, unusual on his dour features, spread over Severus's face.

"You're welcome."

 

_**finite** _


	4. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to have thoughtful friends and partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for therealsnape's birthday. Many thanks to Kelly Chambliss for beta reading!
> 
> (Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey)  
> Published 2011

**Thinking of you**

by Alcina vom Steinsberg

oOoOo

 

Poppy seethed. "I can't believe that thrice-be-damned plumber still didn't show up!"

Minerva set her cup down and lowered the newspaper. "What? Ah, the plumber. Well, yes, indeed," she managed, offering her mug for a refill.

Knowing well enough that her partner needed at least two cups of tea in the morning until becoming her efficient and matter-of-fact self, Poppy joined Minerva at the breakfast table with a cup of her own..

"This time, it'll be a howler," she promised the tardy magiplumber. "I'm totally fed up with having to vanish galleons of water from the courtyard first thing in the morning."

Minerva grunted, reaching for her cup. She was extremely grateful to Poppy for looking after all the everyday necessities in their summer cottage, but having to listen to her whinge first thing in the morning was asking much even of her patience.

Suddenly, a pecking sound at the window made the women look up. Poppy got up to let the owl in, squinting hard to decipher the script on the scroll.

"You'll going to need reading glasses soon," Minerva observed, trying to hide her smirk at her partner's cross expression.

Ignoring the jibe, Poppy unfurled the parchment, trying to hold it at a normal reading distance. Then her face lit up.

"Look there! A charm for unclogging pipes and drains! I didn't even know it existed. It's ancient, of course, but I bet you can do it. You can do charms in Medieval Latin, can't you? Count on Severus to dig up something like this and think of us -"

Poppy paused, thinking. "Minerva, do you know how Severus knows about our little problem?"

Minerva hastily raised the newspaper again, not wanting to show her face.

"I have no idea," was all she managed.

 

_**finite** _


End file.
